


Anniversary

by ImotoChan



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a little ooc, drunk haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their one year anniversary, Haru and Mako go out for drinks. Haru proceeds to get drunk, and Mako doesn't really dislike it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh hello~! Just some short fluff for these cuties. I aplogize for any ooc-ness, I did my best! Haru is a weird *wonderful* boy. Thank you for reading, enjoy~!

Haruka Nanase was currently as drunk as a Haruka Nanase could get.  
And considering he's generally a sober person, it goes to show how very drunk he was. 

"'ey, Mako...le'sgetmarried..." Haru mumbles, his words slurring.  
"Haru-chan, haven't you had enough?" Makoto raises an eyebrow at the glass in Haru's hand.  
Haru shakes his head furiously in response. "N-no!" 

It was their one year anniversary; one year since Makoto confessed and Haru had returned the feelings, one year since they had become boyfriends, one year since their first time, one year since they had realized how madly in love they actually were, one year since Haru and Makoto had become lovers. 

Haru didn't like it when Mako called them "lovers", it embarassed him. It embarassed Mako too, but he really loved seeing Haru's cheeks turn that light shade of red that they did whenever he felt emabarassed. 

To celebrate their anniversary, Haru had suggested they go out for drinks. They were both old enough now, and although they've had drinks before at home, they've never gone out for any.

And now Haru was a hot---that's what Mako thought anyway---mess. He was slurring his words and his usually perfect hair was starting to look a little untidy, still a bit damp from his earlier swim. His face, instead of it's usual solemn state, was looking somewhat silly, his mouth forming a lopsided grin as he took another sip of his alcohol. It could've been whiskey or some sort of sake, whatever it was, it made Haru feel bubbly inside. 

"Haru-chan, we should head home." Makoto was worried his boyfriend might do something stupid, and potenially dangerous, in his current state. Like start a fight. Haru was good at arguing and always got what he wanted. (At least that was the case with Makoto.)

"N-noo, Mako-chan. I want to stay." Haru sticks out his lower lip and pouts, he places a sweaty palm on Mako's thigh, looking up into his green eyes. 

Seeing Haru act like this did turn Makoto on, though he'd never tell him that. If was embarassing, and if he did, Haru would try and get drunk more often, to tease Makoto. 

"Haruka."  
"Makoto."  
"Let's go."  
"H-hey..." Haru hiccups before standing up. Makoto feels relieved that some progress is being made, and then Haru finishes his sentence.  
"I like this song."

Haru drags Mako away from the bar and towards the dance floor, despite his protests.  
"Haru-chan, I can't dance."  
"Then watch me." Haru says, giggling.  
Giggling!  
Makoto wasn't sure how much more drunk Haru he could take. 

At first, Haru s just stood there, tapping his feet, as if trying to figure out what he should do. He slowly began moving his hips along to the rhythm, and soon he was completely immersed in the music.

Haruka Nanase did not dance.  
That's what everyone assumed, anyway.

But clearly they were very wrong. 

Makoto's eyes were glued on his boyfriend; his hips, his legs, his face. Haru's eyes were shut, he seemed to be concentrating rather hardly.

Makoto grabs at his tie, loosening it a bit. He was feeling a little warm. 

A small gasp escapes Mako's lips when he feels fingers running up his arm. Somehow, Haru had managed to sneak behind Mako. He planted a small kiss on the base of Mako's neck, causing him to shiver. Haru was the one person who could make Makoto feel this way. Haru could make his heart race, just by whispering his name.  
"Makoto~"  
"Yes, Haru-chan?"  
"Dance with me."  
Makoto smiles and nods, no use in arguing.

The song changes to a slower one and all the couples stand close together, some too close for comfort.  
Haru and Mako find themselves in the dim lit corner, out of the crowd and everyone's sight, it was just the two of them  
Makoto's large hands wound themselves around Haru's waist, pulling him in closely. Haru's head rested on Mako's chest, his breathing becoming lighter, so light that Mako become worried and asked him if he was alright.  
"'m fine..." Haru mumbled, clinging onto Makoto as if his life depended on it.  
Mako didn't mind at all and just went with it. To be honest, he liked it.  
"Mako...we can go home now..." Haru murmurs.  
"Okay, Haru-chan."  
"Can you carry me?"  
Makoto laughs softly before picking up Haru like a young child and kissing his forehead.  
"I love you, Haru-chan."  
"Me too..." Haru falls asleep in his arms, the ends of his lips turning up a bit.  
"Happy Anniversary, Haru-chan..."  
Makoto smiles to himself before marching back home.  
A nice warm bed and cuddling with Haru awaited him.  
He was really looking forward to it.

__________________________________


End file.
